Odio Navidad ¿O no?
by edna.viibritannia
Summary: Es mi primer fic, hecho para concurso con motivo navideño! Advertencia:Contiene yaoi


Se encontraba en su oficina, revisando el papeleo que le correspondía como sargento de la tropa de exploración. Allí sentando en su cómoda silla frente a su escritorio se encontraba Rivaille, conocido como el Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, con su expresión seria y desinteresada pero con el ceño más fruncido y refunfuñando cada minuto.

Oh si, como odiaba esa época del año, Navidad, así es como la llamaron los religiosos esos que no hacen más que engordar sus estómagos a costa de los demás. Era una festividad que si bien no llevaba mucho tiempo en celebrarse era muy popular, todos reían, adornaban sus casas con árboles y cosas brillantes, las familias cenaban juntas, y como por arte de magia todos se sentían bondadoso con los demás, así es todo el mundo parecía embobarse en estas fechas.

Sin embargo para él era una fecha cualquiera, no era que odiara la navidad, mentira, si la odiaba, no entendía el punto de poner arboles con cosas redondas, y poner debajo regalos, eso no servía para defenderlos de los titanes, que extrañamente cesaban su actividad más de lo normal, como si también fueran para ellos fechas de paz. Pero él no se confiaba, claro que no, el cómo sargento siempre debía estar atento a todo.

Termino su papeleo, suspirando, se estiro sintiendo su espalda tronar, puesto que había permanecido mucho tiempo en la misma posición. Otra razón por la que odiaba esas fechas es porque todos parecían relajarse y olvidar sus deberes. Y claro el cómo líder debía pasar cuidando que esos mocosos no se volvieran irresponsables.

Salió de su oficina caminando por los pasillos del cuartel, cuando llego a la cocina, se detuvo escuchando a las dos personas que hablaban allí:

-Se llama muérdago según lo que escuche, si tú y tu pareja se encuentran muérdago y se besan, sellaran un amor eterno con dicha y felicidad para toda la vida, Mikasa no crees que es algo muy romántico. Seguro que si Eren y tú lo hacen, serán felices para siempre - Sasha sonrió cuando termino su relato.

Por su parte la pelinegra, se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-S-solo somos familia, pero quiero mucho a Eren.

- Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas Mikasa, Sasha empezó a comer una patata que tomo de la mesa.

Rivaille se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, no sabía porque, pero cuando escucho lo que la pelinegra había dicho, apretó sus manos, enrojeciendo sus nudillos en el acto. ¿Será acaso, que estaba celoso?.

Desde antes del juicio del castaño, admitía que le había llamado la atención y lo primero en lo que se fijó, fue en su valentía tan particular, y ese instinto asesino que poseía cuando se trataba de titanes, su mirada fue segura sin un atisbo de miedo, si admitía que le gustaba eso del moreno. Sin embargo a meses después, de alguna forma empezó a fijarse más en las reacciones de Eren, en cada interactividad que tenía con él, se fijó como en un principio le producía cierto terror al joven titán, eso le divertía, pues se ponía nervioso, le gustaba causar eso en él. Algunos meses después de que se uniera a la legión, había observado cierto cambio, su mirada ya no denotaba miedo, notaba como los grandes ojos esmeralda del castaño ahora lo miraban con un cierto, respeto y admiración, aun se ponía nervioso, pero podía jurar que ya no era por miedo, o bueno… tal vez un poco.

Y otra vez se encontraba pensando en Eren, lo hacía con más frecuencia las últimas semanas...

-Eh, Rivaille. Ya iniciaste tus preparativos de Navidad- Llego Hanji con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y tan efusiva como siempre

-Tsk, no grites. Taladras mis oídos y mi respuesta es no. Es absurdo, si todo el mundo tiene tanto tiempo libre para hacer sus "preparativos", debería ocuparlo para limpiar o entrenar.

-¡Oh! Vamos no seas gruñón, todos disfrutan porque parece que los titanes parecen dejarnos temporalmente en paz por estas fechas, me encantaría saber porque, tu que crees Rivaille ¿Nee nee? – Se le iluminaron los ojos a la científica

El sargento suspiro. -Aquí va otra vez… -. El más pequeño caminaba para alejarse de la científica.

-¡Oye! No me dejes hablando sola, deberías celebrar con los demás, no lo sé, todos dicen que en estas fechas se cumplen muchos deseos, tal vez el tuyo también se cumpla. Además es tu cumpleaños también, a ti te toca doble deseo. ¡No es justo!

El mencionado no la miro, solo siguió caminando

-Son tonterías y en cuanto a mi cumpleaños sabes que no celebro nada-

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia su oficina, abrió la puerta encontrando a Erwin dentro.

-Veo que terminaste tu trabajo-

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué haces aquí Erwin?-

-Primeramente quería felicitarte, por tus 35 años y también quería recordarte de la fiesta de esta noche, no puedes faltar Rivaille-

-No iré, prefiero salir a cazar titanes, a estar aguantando a Hanji ebria y ahora también a esos mocosos con hormonas agitadas toda la noche- Rivaille se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared cercana.

-Precisamente por eso iras, no puedo dejar que los Novatos estén a cargo de Hanji-

-No es necesaria mi presencia, Petra y los otros también estarán allí, no creo que…

-¡Vas a ir, eh dicho! Rivaille, la fiesta no es solo para cuidarlos, sino también para afianzar lazos con tus nuevos subordinados.- Erwin vio directamente a Rivaille a los ojos demandando que tenía que obedecer.

¡Que problemático! Además tu tampoco estarás.- El pelinegro frunció el ceño aún más.

-Sabes que no puedo, porque yo debo estar obligatoriamente presente, en la fiesta de los altos mandos. Te pediría que vinieras, pero sé que odias ese ambiente, pero eso no te excluye de la fiesta de tu propio escuadrón Rivaille. Es una orden.- los ojos azules de Erwin lo miraron serio, antes de salir por la puerta.

Rivaille se quedó recargado en la pared, como odiaba cuando Erwin hacia uso de su autoridad sobre él. Ahora estaba claro que debía asistir a la dichosa fiesta.

-Joder- fue lo único que exclamo.

En la fiesta se encontraban celebrando todos los de la legión, entiéndase el escuadrón Rivaille, los novatos, Hanji y muy a contra de su voluntad, Rivaille también.

Eren se encontraba con Armin y Mikasa. Era muy divertido compartir con sus amigos, observó cómo Christa, ofrecía panecillos hechos por ella y como Ymir la adulaba por lo deliciosos que estaban haciéndola sonrojar.

Miro a Jean, el cual de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Armin sonrojándose y a Marco a su lado riendo.

Luego estaban Berthold y Reiner bebiendo cerveza felizmente y a lado de ellos Connie y Sasha que al parecer estaban intentando robar los postres que aún no servían.- Rio ante esto.

Miro a su izquierda y vio a Hanji y a Petra, con un sonrojo en la cara, al parecer por el alcohol que habían ingerido y se reían de forma muy… cómplice, se lo esperaría de Hanji, pero sin duda era muy extraño ver a Petra en ese estado, luego estaban Gunter, Erd y Auruo, viendo con total negación y con cara de susto a las dos féminas.

Y finalmente su mirada se detuvo en una persona, estaba en la mesa más alejada, con una cara de total fastidio y con el ceño muy fruncido. Observo a Rivaille, se fijó en sus afilados ojos grises, en esos irises en los cuales había pensado mucho últimamente. Observo el perfecto puente que tenía su respingada nariz; Su cabello corto, negro tan negro como la noche, perfectamente cepillado.

Eren sabía que el sargento le gustaba, lo había meditado bastante y llegó a esa conclusión. En un principio le temía, claro que lo hacía, quien no tendría miedo después de semejante golpiza.

Luego quedo bajo la tutela de Rivaille, fue cuando empezó la interacción entre ambos, la increíble fuerza y destreza que poseía el sargento tanto en los entrenamientos como en combate real, lo dejaron maravillado, si bien ya conocía un poco de el por su famoso título "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" verlo en vivo y en directo es muy diferente.

El sargento era serio, y casi no mostraba sus expresiones, pero también poseía una calidez muy a su estilo, él lo sabía. Después empezó a notar ciertas características, sabia como le gustaba el café al sargento, siempre poniendo 3 cucharadas de azúcar, Rivaille no lo decía, pero le gustaba lo dulce; sabia la hora exacta en la que él se ponía a leer, pudo notar preferencia en los libros de misterio, sabía que por las mañanas él salía a tomar aire fresco, paseándose por un bosque cercano, sabia identificar los gestos del sargento también, cuando se irritaba mordía ligeramente su labio inferior, cuando se encontraba relajado, siempre apoyaba su mentón en la mano izquierda, cuando Hanji lo molestaba aparecía cierto tic en su ceja derecha, y observo también como relajaba un poco la mirada y se mostraba tranquilo cuando hablaba con el comandante Erwin, eso le hacía hervir la sangre. Eren conocía que en el pasado de Rivaille, Erwin se encontraba muy marcado, no sabía que es lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos, pero tenía celos de que se llevaran tan bien.

Se sentía como un acosador, pero todo lo había llevado a caer en las redes del sargento.

Noto que se quedó mirando demasiado fijo al pelinegro, Rivaille lo pillo y entonces unos segundos las dos miradas chocaron, Eren viéndose descubierto aparto la mirada y se sonrojo un poco, esperando que el sargento no lo notase. Por su lado Rivaille claro que se había dado cuenta, ahí estaban otra vez esas reacciones que le ocurrían al joven titán cuando él lo miraba, le hizo sacar una leve sonrisa burlona.

Luego de unos veinte minutos más se ofusco con todo el ruido de la fiesta y sobre todo lo escandalosa que podía ser Hanji, así que decidió salir para tomar aire fresco. Eren noto como el sargento salió y no dudo en seguirlo. Aunque sintió la penetrante mirada de Mikasa en su espalda.

El paisaje era hermoso, la nieve cubría todo, aún estaba nevando pero era muy leve se veía hermoso, con el cielo cubierto de estrellas, la noche más negra que nunca y la hermosa luna brillando, si bien hacia frio, el clima era agradable, no era un frio que calara hasta los huesos.

Rivaille encendió un cigarrillo y escucho unos pasos tras él, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?-

-S-sargento, no parece estar disfrutando de la fiesta-

-Eso debe ser porque no estoy disfrutando nada la fiesta-

Eren se acercó para quedar al lado de Rivaille.

-¿Alguna razón?-

-Fui obligado a cuidar a Hanji ebria y encima a ustedes los novatos también-

-¿Eh?, pero Heichou, es divertido compartir con todos, cuando era pequeño, mamá solía hacer chocolate caliente para Mikasa y para mí en Navidad, también nos reuníamos con Armin y su abuelo. Eran momentos en los que nos podemos olvidar un poco de la cruel realidad en la que vivimos.

Rivaille suspiro, liberando el humo del cigarrillo -Supongo que tienes razón- No le incomodo la presencia de Eren, más bien la anhelaba.

Ninguno de los dos habló, eso puso nervioso a Eren así que rompió el silencio.

-N-no sabía que fumara Heichou-

-Bueno… hace mucho que no lo hacía, solo se me dio la gana hacerlo hoy-

-Ya veo…-

-Dime Eren ¿Tienes un deseo?- Rivaille volteo a ver a Eren acercándose a él, haciendo obvia la diferencia de altura

-Eh! ¿Porque me pregunta eso Heichou?

-¿Acaso no es que en este día todos los deseos se vuelven realidad? –

Eren estaba por responder, pero entonces algo le llamo la atención, se olvidó de su respuesta y en su lugar pregunto:

-¿Eso es muérdago? Nunca lo había visto, en el libro de Armin decía que…- fue interrumpido.

Fue interrumpido por unos labios que se posaron en los suyos. Rivaille lo estaba besando.

Espera ¿qué? Rivaille lo estaba besando de verdad.

Sus ojos se abrieron más por la impresión, y el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer, no podía creer lo que pasaba. Se sentía tan bien, tenía tantas ganas de probar esos labios, y justo como lo imagino eran suaves. Eren cerro los ojos concentrándose y aferrándose a Rivaille, y este lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo por la cintura.

El casto beso, empezó a intensificarse cuando Rivaille, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de Eren, haciendo fricción contra la lengua de él, ninguno se rendía en ese beso, aunque la inexperiencia de Eren lo dejaba en desventaja, pero no le importo, el sabor de Rivaille a Alcohol y tabaco, lo hacían querer probar más, no le gustaba el alcohol, pero sin duda, probarlo de la boca de Rivaille era cien veces mejor.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, se miraron unos segundos antes de besarse de nuevo con más intensidad, Eren tomo los suaves cabellos negros afianzándolos en su mano, mientras que Rivaille empujo a Eren hacia un árbol detrás aprisionándolo y pegando su cuerpo al de él, eso hizo gemir a Eren, quería más de Rivaille y Rivaille quería más de Eren. Se separaron respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo Eren?

-Mi deseo se ha cumplido. ¿Y usted Heichou?-

-También, se ha cumplido-

Ambos sonrieron, entonces Rivaille pensó que tal vez podría tomarle gusto a la Navidad, después de todo, los deseos si se cumplen, sonaba cursi, pero poco le importo, entrelazo su mano con la del castaño quien aceptó gustoso el gesto.

-Heichou, Feliz cumpleaños- Eren sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo supiste que era mi cumpleaños?

Bueno, Hanji-san me lo dijo, quería comprarle un regalo pero no me dio tiempo.- Eren bajo su cabeza ocultando sus ojos-

Entonces Rivaille lo agarro de la mano y lo guio a dentro.

-¿A dónde vamos Heichou?.- Dijo Eren, notando que no regresaban a la fiesta, sino que iban adentrándose más lejos.

¿No es obvio? Kuzo Gaki. Iremos a que me des mi regalo de cumpleaños a mi habitación- Dijo Rivaille con voz seductora que hizo que Eren se le pusieran los pelos de punta y que su cara compitiera con un tomate.

¡Ehhhhhhh! Espere, Heichouuu.-

Los dos desaparecieron del campo visual de Hanji y Petra.

-Te dije que sería Rivaille quien daría el primer paso. Paga- Dijo Hanji con un una sonrisa de lado a lado y extendiendo su mano hacia Petra.

-¡Mooooou! Perdí, pero aún no se sabe quién es el seme, yo aposte a Eren-kun. Estoy segura que sacara su lado salvaje. – Dijo petra con mirada retadora.

¡Jajajaja! Ya veremos…Ya veremos mi querida amiga- Hanji la miro de la misma forma, mientras se veían unos rayos en medio de ellas.

Y Auruo, Gunter y Erd solo pusieron caras de terror pensando en que las fujoshis daban miedo, mucho miedo…

-FIN-


End file.
